Sango312
. All of her works are covers. She serves mainly the English-speaking fandom although she would like to be referred to as "Cover-P" by the Japanese fandom. She and Crossfrown helped VocaTone in the making of OLIVER. |debut = June 2009 |currently = Present |genre = |labels = |associations = Crossfrown |official = |url = Nico Nico YouTube SoundCloud Twitter |playlist = (Nico Nico Douga List) |content=# "Mononoke Hime" (Meiko) (Song from "Princess Mononoke") (Jun.05.2009) # "Melt" (Luka) (Song of ryo) (Jun.20.2009) # "Packaged" (Luka) (Song of Kz) (Jun.26.2009) # "Alice Human Sacrifice" (Luka) (Song of Yagami-P) (Jul.21.2009) # "Wash my blood" (Miku) (Song of Deadball-P) (Aug.10.2009) # "Be MYSELF" (Luka) (Song of Megumi Nakajima) (Aug.15.2009) # "Tokyo Mew Mew Koi wa A'la Mode" (Luka, Miku, Rin, GUMI, Meiko) (Song from "Tokyo Mew Mew") (Sept.02.2009) # "Kiss Me" (Luka) (Song of Sixpence None The Richer) (Sept.04.2009) # "Bilingual ver. PoPiPo" (Prima) (Song of Lamaze-P) (Sept.07.2009) # "PoPiPo" (Meiko) (Song of Lamaze-P) (Sept.08.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (GUMI) (Song of Kz) (Sept.12.2009) # "If You Seek Amy" (Luka) (Song of Britney Spears) (Sept.13.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Gackpo) (Sept.13.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Luka) (Sept.29.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Sept.29.2009) # "Excalibur Song" (Miku) (Song from "Soul Eater") (Oct.01.2009) # "Teen Titans" (All) (Song from "Teen Titans") (Oct.06.2009) # "Nebula" (Luka) (Song of Tripshots) (Oct.11.2009) # "Smile" (Luka) (Song of Lily Allen) (Oct.17.2009) # "Last night, good night" (Rin) (Oct.20.2009) # "Believe" (Lola) (Song of Cher) (Oct.27.2009) # "Just be Friends" (Miku) (Song of Dixie Flatline) (Oct.30.2009) # "Melt" (Luka, English) (Song of ryo) (Nov.09.2009) # "B3ST FANLOID EVAR?" (Kagami) (Unknown) # "White Letter" (Luka) (Song of GonGoss) (Dec.05.2009) # "Love is War" (Luka) (Song of ryo) (Dec.08.2009) # "Just be DESU" (Kagami) (Dec.21.2009) # "DESU DESU★Kawaii Fever" (Kagami) (Dec.22.2009) # "PoPiPo" (Miki) (Dec.28.2009) # "We are POP☆CANDY!" (GUMI) (Song of Runo) (Dec.29.2009) # "Lost my music" (Miki) (Song from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu) (Jan.01.2010) # "I am DESU KAWAII" (Kagami) (Jan.01.2010) # "Desu Shota★Romantic Night" (Kagami and Kion) (Jan.02.2010) # "Kawaii Letter" (Kagami) (Jan.08.2010) # "Yoake no inori" (Miku Append Soft) (Song of 榊) (Jan.14.2010) # "Bad Romance" (Kion) (Jan.15.2010) # "Clover Club" (Rin and Len) (Song of Yuuyu-P) (Jan.29.2010) # "Beautiful World" (Luka) (Song from EVANGELION REBUILD) (Jan.30.2010) # "Love is war REMIX" (Kiyoteru) (Jan.31.2010) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Miku Append Dark) (Song of Dateken-P) (Jan.31.2010) # "Ne Ni Ge De Reset!" (Miku Append Soft) (Song from Lucky Star) (Feb.02.2010) # "IkeIke" (Luka) (Song from Ichigo 100%) (Feb.16.2010) # "Gacha Gacha Cute" (Miku Append Soft) (Song from Figu@Mate) (Mar.12.2010) # "I'll give up singing" (Rin) (Song of Hoiru/Namahage-P) (Mar.24.2010) # "Fireflies" (Lola) (Song of Owl City) (Apr.14.2010) # "Uninstall" (Rin) (Song from "Bokurano") (Apr.29.2010) # "I won't stop being kawaii desu" (Kagami) (Apr.30.2010) # "Kinjirareta Asobi" (Miku Append Soft) (Song from "Pandora Hearts") (May.15.2010) # "Innocence" (Luka) (Song of Kazu-P) (May.27.2010) # "Magnet" (Kagami and Ecchiko) (Song of Ryuusei-P) (Jun.20.2010) # "Ladies First" (Kagami and Tei) (Song of OSTER-project) (Jun.27.2010) # "Teke Teke" (Miku, Rin, Luka) (Song from "Feel the﻿ magic: xx/xy") (Jul.15.2010) # "Relics" (Miku append dark) (Song of Totsugeki Shanhai) (Jul.19.2010) # "I Wish They'd Just Die" (Miku append vivid) (Song of luc) (Jul.25.2010) # "枕木" (Miku append light) (Song of CaptainMirai) (Aug.06.2010) # "Revolution" (Neko and Lily) (Song of Ichigyou-P) (Aug.11.2010) # "Miku Miku ni shite ageru♪ 【Miu mix】" (Miku) (Song of ika) (Aug.14.2010) # "White Flag" (Miriam) (Song of Dido) (Aug.16.2010) # "JIBUN WO" (Miku and Neru) (Song of Flow) (Aug.20.2010) # "Princess Mononoke" (Miku append dark) (Aug.24.2010) # "A cruel angel thesis" (VY1) (From "Neon Genesis Evangelion") (Sept.06.2010) # "Just be Friends" (VY1) (Song of Dixie Flatline) (Sept.11.2010) # "Joker" (Iroha) (Song of Futomomo-P) (Sept.24.2010) # "LOVE & JOY" (Miku append solid) (Song of Yuki Kimura) (Sept.26.2010) # "You" (Miku append soft) (Song of Yukino Satsuki) (Oct.02.2010) # "Chaosmaid" (Iroha) (Song of Paraoka) (Oct.06.2010) # "Various Feelings" (Rin) (Song of Shu-T) (Oct.20.2010) # "Keikenchi Joushouchuu" (Miku append light) (Song from "Minami-ke") (Oct.30.2010) # "Chocolate Train" (GUMI) (Song of Train-P) (Nov.04.2010) # "Huka Huka ★ Night Fever" (Huka) (Song of Samfree) (Nov.12.2010) # "Nanatsu no Ko" (Kaito) (Song of Ujō Noguchi) (Nov.17.2010) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Miki) (Nov.29.2010) # "Obsession" (Iroha) (Song from "Hack//Sign") (Dec.07.2010) # "虚構の月夜" (Miku append dark) (Original by エレクトロプラモ) (Dec.19.2010) # "The Diva's Dance" (Song from the "Fifth Element") (Jan.22.2011) # "Hateful Wonderland" (Miku append solid) (Song of Machigerita-P) (Jan.28.2011) # "Mandragora" (Miku append light) (Song of Deadball-P) (Jan.30.2011) # "Akisutozeneko" (VY1) (Unknown) (Mar.10.2011) # "Black Rock★Shooter" (Meiko) (Song of ryo) (Apr.06.2011) # "影踏み" (Len and Rin append) (Unknown) (Apr.09.2011) # "Want You Gone" (Lola) (Song from "Portal 2") (Apr.23.2011) # "ねこといれっと" (Rin) (Unknown) (Apr.28.2011) # "PONPONPON" (SF-A2 Miki) (Song from Kyari Pamyu Pamyu) (Sep.11.2011) # "Criminal" (Luka) (Song of Britney Spears) (Oct.3.2011) # "The Land of Dreams" (Piko) (Song of kagari) (Oct.20.2011) # "Song of Healing" (OLIVER) (Song of Koji Kondo) (Dec.25.2011) # "黒い翼は好きですか？" (SeeU) (Song of Kuchibashi-P) (Dec.27.2011) # "Want You Gone" (SeeU) (Song of Jonathan Coulton) (Jan.05.2012) # "Mad World" (OLIVER) (May.9.2012) # "Kill of the Night" (SeeU) (Song of Gin Wigmore) (Oct.23.2012) # "Awoken" (OLIVER) (Nov.16.2012) }} Category:Producer Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Developer Category:Producer on SoundCloud Category:Producer on NicoNico